Routine culture for Group A steptococcus requires overnight incubation and additional 24 hours for confirmation. A rapid method is now available to screen the presence of Group A streptococcus on throat swab based on the immunologic reaction between Group A streptococcal antigen and the latex particle coated with specific antibody. An initial extraction step is necessary to allow the antigen accessible for reaction, a "10-minute Group A screen" by Marion Scientific and "Directogen" Group A strep test by Hynson, Westcott, and Dunning are the two commercially available latex agglutination kits differing in the extraction enzyme preparation. We evaluated the efficacies of the two kits in detecting Group A streptococci on throat swabs.